the game we call revenge
by brezzetwilight
Summary: Sequel to the game we call life. Now that Megatron is gone things should be peaceful right? Well not really as Brezze must face a new threat. Not only that but a certain decepticon has defected to the atuobot's. Can he be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

The Game We Call Revenge

Prologue

Summary: As Brezze enjoys the temporary peace, a new force arises witch threatens to darken earth into an eternal night. Not only that but now Barricade wishes to defect to the Autobots. Can he be trusted?

Brezze's POV

As I walked toward the base, I could hear a commotion. 'Now what did the twins do' I thought as I rolled my eyes. As I walked through the door, I found myself in front of a large group of bots. And they were all arguing. All of the loud voices were getting on my nerves so I decided to do something about it.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP YOU SOUND LIKE A BUNCH OF BICKERING SPARKLINGS" I said. I got there attention as they all turned around the look at me "Could someone please tell me what this is all about?"

"Fucking Decepticon thinks he can walk on base and do as he pleases." Ironhide said.

"Which Con?" I asked.

"Me." A familiar voice said.

The Autobots moved aside to reveal Barricade who was standing next to Prime.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"I wish to join the Autobots." he said.

This dumbass was insane. There was no way he was going to be allowed to join us. "Why?" I said. This bitch better have a good reason for being here or the bots were going to beat the shit out of him and I wasn't going to save his ass this time.

"The Deceptions' cause is destroyed. Without Megatron, there is no reason to be there. Besides I've grown tired of all the violence." He said.

"Bullshit." Ratchet said witch took everyone by surprise.

Prime stood deep in thought before he said "Alright."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"However, he will be under constant supervision." Everyone stood still hoping that they wouldn't be the one to have to deal with this. After a few seconds Prime said "Brezze, you will watch him."

"Why me!?" I said startled. I had enough to do than to deal with this.

Prime didn't say another word as he left the room as well as the other bots who gave Barricade hateful glances.

Barricade looked at me. "So."

"Shutup." I said as I walked away. Barricade followed me with an evil grin on his face.

I could already tell that the next few months would be hell.


	2. trust a con

The game We Call Revenge

Chapter 1: Trust a Con

 **sorry for the late update i have been busy lately**

Brezze's POV

I lay in my berth half awake deciding whether I should get up or return to recharge. I would have returned to recharge if a certain mech hadn't decided to knock on the door.

"What the hell do you want barricade!" I said annoyed.

"Well I wouldn't have bother you if you had bothered to give me a tour of the place. That and I really don't want to run into a certain trigger happy mech." He said.

"You do know that Ratchet and his wrenches are more deadly right?"

I heard him chuckling as I opened the door nearly falling on my aft at how close we got. "Ever heard of personal space." I growled.

"I know you like it when i get close to you." He said. If I was still human, I would have been blushing furiously. I nearly slapped him and was trying my best to restrain myself.

"Why you! What the hell did you defect for anyway and don't repeat the crap from last night because I know that was not true." I hissed.

"Let's just say a certain femme caught my attention." He said getting really close to me. I was about to slap the shit out of him until a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Ahem." I heard my BFF Alice say.

"Good morning Alice." I said backing away from Barricade.

"Your human friend?" Barricade asked.

"What of it Con." Alice said in a venomous tone.

"I don't understand why a Cybertronian would want to hang out with humans." Barricade said.

"I was human once." I said.

"I don't understand what a Decepticon is doing on base." Alice growled.

Barricade completely ignored Alice as he turned back to me. "Can you take me to the rec room?"

"Can you say please." I said. I knew I was pushing his pride with this. He might have 'defected' but his pride was still that of a Decepticon. I was right for he growled and his face darkened.

"Fine. Find it by yourself." I said, turning around and walking off with Alice. Barricade followed us silently as we went to my brother's quarters.

I stood in the hall and knocked on the door. When I got no response, I opened the door and walked in.

"Dark, I don't care how long you were up last night playing a player vs player game but its time to get your aft up." I said, walking into his room. He groaned and rolled over on his oversized berth. "I said get up. Don't make me pour ice cold water on you."

"Your mean." Darkwing said.

"Come on Dark. You're the older one. Shouldn't you be the one to come wake me up." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I guess." He said as he sat up stretching his limbs. We walked out of his room to find an annoyed Alice and Barricade. "What's he doing here sis?"

"I think he's stalking me." I joked.

Barricade came up to me and grabbed my wrist. "Come on, this human is aggregating me. She is lucky I can't squish her."

Darkwing transformed and flew to Barricade's hand and batted it away. "What the hell do you think you're doing Con? Keep your filthy hands off my sister." He hissed.

I looked at Darkwing and said, "Be nice. I don't wanna see the base's pretty hallways stained in Energon."

I turned and walked towards the rec room with Alice, Darkwing, and Barricade following in silence. We paused for a few minutes at the cafeteria to let Alice get her food before going to get Energon.

We sat at a table in the corner of the rec room. I glanced at the twins who were currently engaged in a racing game.

"That's right fragger. Eat that loss." Sideswipe said.

"Watch you little aft. I'm gonna rub you into the dirt next race." Sunstreaker said.

"Your on." Sideswipe said as a new game started.

"Can those two shut up." Barricade growled.

I chuckled as I got up and walked over to the twins. "Morning Sideswipe, Sunshine." I said.

Sunstreaker growled.

"Hey, could you guys do me a favor?" I asked. The twins looked at each other smiling. The only reason I ever asked them for a favor was when I wanted them to prank someone for me.

"Whose the target?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Mr. Con over there. Oh and can it have something to do with the song I'm a 'Barbie girl'."

The twins were really grinning now. They probably already had an idea because they were having trouble containing their laughter.

"Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." Sideswipe said, smiling like a madman.

I turned and left the twins alone to plot and sat back down at the table. "Miss me." I said.

"Did you tell them to shut up." Barricade said.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Brezze." Ironhide said, approaching our table.

"Sup Ironhide." I said and I swore I saw barricade flinch at hearing his name.

Ironhide gave Barricade the evil eye before saying, "A Decepticon has been spotted in Shanghai. We are to depart at once."

"Like now?" Darkwing asked.

"Yes." Ironhide replied.

"Sweet. I always wanted to visit China." I said while getting up. "Alright then. Let's go."

 **Yay chapter one is done. Well what do you think? Read and review please. It is much appreciated. And thanks to those who followed this story :)**


End file.
